


[VID] A Sophisticated Song

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Bringing Up Baby (1938), Holiday (1938), Philadelphia Story (1940)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Golden Age Hollywood, Screwball, Slapstick, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cary Grant + Katharine Hepburn = Hijinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] A Sophisticated Song

**Length:** 1:43  
 **Song:** Hugh Laurie - Sophisticated Song  
 **Source:** Cary Grant / Katharine Hepburn pairings (Holiday, Bringing Up Baby, The Philadelphia Story)  
 **Warnings:** Adorableness, pratfalls

 

**Author's Note:**

> What to say about this vid? It's something that I picked at on and off for several months. There is actually a completed earlier version that I gave to my mother (who introduced me to these two wonderful actors) for Christmas (because I was broke and nothing says "I love you" like a vid you're not entirely satisfied with). When the challenge theme was announced, I saw the opportunity to finally finish the vid and make it better. Which I did, mainly by adding in a lot more Katharine Hepburn, because AWESOME.
> 
> Many thanks to my stupendous betas (so many of you): echan, niqaeli, jmtorres, diannelamerc, and lizbetann .


End file.
